


Gambit

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Bukkake, Foursome, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: A ratty hotel room with nothing for them to do leads to an evening of strip poker for ShinganCrimsonZ, and Crow learns that sometimes, just sometimes, it's better to lose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks as always to ldybastet for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Sanrio.

Crow was going to murder that egg the next time he saw him.

The nicest thing that could be said about the room was that it had a double bed. That was it. Bare walls, a toilet at the end of the hall that had to be shared by all guests, and there was no way in hell he was going to suggest anyone try sleeping on the floor just in case they got eaten by a swarm of roaches during the night. Trichronika didn’t have to put up with shit like this!

He was all set to go storming down to the front desk to complain, or maybe just sneak out and sleep in the van instead, when Rom grabbed his arm to stop him. “It’s fine. We’ll just have to make the best of it.”

“Easy for you to say.” Crow shifted, trying to ease Rom’s grip on his arm. “Can you even fit on that bed?”

Rom grinned and raised his fist. “A real man grows through adversity!”

Rom. So amazing. So manly.

Which was great, but didn’t really solve their situation. Crow wiped away the tears of admiration streaming down his face and looked around the bare room again. “So what the hell do we do for the rest of the night? All crowd around Yaiba and watch as he blows shit up?”

Yaiba jumped at the mention of his name as his hand strayed to pat at the console stuffed in his back pocket. “Even if your presence did not prove too great a distraction to reduce my legendary skills, I… forgot the charger.”

Crow managed to pull himself from Rom’s grip enough to lean over and grab a pillow from the bed and then toss it at Yaiba’s head. “Aww, man, you’re useless.”

At that point, Aion, who had been too preoccupied with rummaging through his bag to take part in the conversation, tossed a small box on the bed. “It seems it is necessary for this god to save you once again, for I have cards.”

It was better than nothing. Crow shrugged. “Fine. So what do we play?”

An even bigger grin spread across Rom’s face. “Poker.”

“With what? Don’t know about you guys, but I sure as hell don’t have anything to bet.” Crow turned out one of his empty pockets to emphasise his point.

“ _Strip_. Poker.”

The grin worried Crow. A lot. But… He did a quick tally of how much clothing he was wearing compared to his bare-chested bandmates. That should give him an advantage, surely? Not to mention, anything was better than staring at the walls. He matched Rom’s grin with an equally wide one of his own. “Sure. Game on.”

***

Several hands in, and Crow was losing. Badly.

The problem was, as Crow quickly discovered, that a calm poker face just wasn’t in his nature. The tight space meant he had to keep a close hold on his cards and when he had a good hand, everyone seemed to know it. It didn’t help that he wasn’t exactly getting many of those in the first place. 

Crow quickly took stock of where he was compared to the others. He was… down to his underwear. And his collar. Rom had insisted he leave that until last. Everything else was strewn haphazardly around the room. Aion and Yaiba had lost their coats. Rom, bastard that he was, was still fully clothed and Crow dimly realised that his tie was now tied jauntily around Rom’s head.

It was unfair, damn it! How was he supposed to win against a guy that always covered his face, for starters? Not to mention, Yaiba was downright unreadable behind his glasses and Rom… Rom was actually good. When questioned about it, he’d just shrugged and said he’d spent a lot of nights on tour like this. Then laid down his cards and told Crow to take off his shirt. 

Given how the evening was turning out, Crow had to question exactly what it was that Rom did with his previous band when they went on tour. Maybe it was better if he didn’t know.

He looked at the cards in his hand and sighed. The only thing left for him to do was go all out. He still had two pieces of clothing left, maybe he could at least force something off of Rom before he curled up under the covers in humiliation. He just wasn’t sure if this hand was any good… Were aces high or low again?

“Are you in?”

“I wouldn’t blame the rodent if he wished to retire now. It is no shame to admit defeat to one such as myself.”

Crow’s tail flicked irritably. “Shut up, Aion. It’s not you I’m losing to.” He turned to face Rom. “Yeah, I’m in.”

“So what do you bet?”

Crow sighed, regretting the words even as they left his lips. “All in.”

Rom raised an eyebrow. “That’s brave of you. Fine, I’ll see your bet and raise you another piece of clothing.”

“But that’s all I’ve got! How can I…” He couldn’t help but notice that Aion and Yaiba had quietly folded their cards away at this point. The atmosphere in the room was slowly changing, growing more heated as the exchange went on and Crow couldn’t deny that he was starting to feel the effects himself… He quickly wrapped an arm around his chest to hide his hardening nipples.

Of course, Rom has already noticed. “Feeling cold?”

“Y… Yeah. Cold. And I still can’t think of anything.”

“Then how about a kiss?”

All three of them turned and looked directly at Crow at the suggestion, making him feel a little like a platter of meat. “Huh?”

“If you lose this hand, you have to strip completely and give me a kiss. Or vice versa. Sound fair?”

“I…” A small shudder ran through Crow, but if it was of nervousness or anticipation, he wasn’t sure. “What happens if I say no?”

Rom shrugged. “You don’t have to. You can just stop playing and get some sleep.”

The room went quiet while Crow made his decision. A quick glance around at the others was enough for Crow to tell that they were all feeling as aroused as he was. Especially Rom, Crow had to stop himself from licking his lips and staring when he noticed the size of the bulge in Rom’s trousers. It might… It might not be so bad if he lost after all, if that was what was at stake. 

“Ok, then I’ll raise you a kiss. But I want one from all three of you.”

The other two shuffled forward, suddenly taking an interest.

“That’s more like it! Then this is my final bet…” Rom took his time, drawing out the announcement while shifting his gaze to Crow’s crotch. Admittedly, the hard-on Crow was sporting wasn’t quite the size of Rom’s, but it was still pretty obviously there, and Crow crossed his legs a little self-consciously to try and cover it. “How about… if you lose this hand, we get to come all over that pretty face of yours.”

Crow licked his lips and swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “All of you?”

“Yeah. All of us.”

Crow glanced at his cards one last time then nodded. “I’m in. Show me your cards.”

It was pretty clear Rom knew he’d won, even before he laid the first card down, one identically numbered card following another. Four of a kind. Crow didn’t even bother to show his hand, just placed it face down next to the bed and shrugged. “Guess I’d better start stripping then?”

Everyone’s eyes were on him as he knelt up on the bed and slipped his underwear off, but Yaiba’s hand on his wrist stopped him from unbuckling his collar. “I believe this can stay on.”

“You guys are kinky bastards, you know that?”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not really.” Crow let Yaiba pull him forward, meeting him in a sloppy kiss. He didn’t have much time to enjoy it, as another set of hands wrapped themselves around his waist and he was dragged backwards, head titled back so Aion could claim his lips instead. The angle was awkward, and Crow was about to complain and tell Aion to move when he was pulled forwards once again and into Rom. This kiss was harsher than the others, Rom letting one fang dig into Crow’s lip while he explored Crow’s mouth. Crow was panting by the time Rom let him go and get a good look at what was in front of him.

Damn, Rom’s cock was even more impressive unclothed. Crow tried not too salivate too obviously at the thought of sucking it.

“Ready?”

“I lost, didn’t I?” Crow smiled and licked the spot where he’d been bitten. “Go for it.” 

Crow was forced down on all fours as a reward for his bravado, just at the right height to meet Rom’s cock. He didn’t wait for Rom to give him any further instructions, just leaned forward and licked tentatively at the head of Rom’s cock. The way Rom growled in appreciation suggested he was doing the right thing, and Crow managed to get a few more slow licks in before Rom threw restraint to the wind and grabbed a fistful of Crow’s hair, forcing him to take all of his cock.

The lack of room made it difficult to manoeuvre but they did their best. Sometimes he’d be sucking one cock, others he’d have two or even all three rubbing over his mouth and cheeks, smearing them in precome. It was almost impossible to tell which cock belonged to who at times, Crow just greedily sucked at whatever was presented to him, but he could normally tell when it was Rom. His jaw ached every time he stretched his mouth to take all of it in, but damn was it worth it. He couldn’t see what was going on around him while he sucked, but the noises he could hear suggested that no-one was being left out. All the while, his own cock throbbed and begged to be touched, but he couldn’t risk taking care of it in case he lost his balance and toppled over.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been going when Rom finally came on his face, the only indicators being how much his jaw and arms ached from the strain. Crow’s head was suddenly yanked back, Rom tightening his grip in his hair hard enough to hurt as the first drops of come landed on Crow’s face. It was a weird sensation, at first, but Crow soon found himself licking his lips and sticking his tongue out in an attempt to catch a few stray splashes. He barely had time to recover when Aion leaned forward and did the same thing, making sure any sure any spots on Crow’s face that had been missed last time were now thoroughly coated in come. Finally, Yaiba added his come to the mess, making a point of dragging it across Crow’s face and them letting him suck the traces off his softening cock.

Crow’s arms could barely support him at that point, and he found himself pulled up from behind by Aion again, Aion supporting him and rubbing circles on Crow’s exhausted limbs as Rom settled between Crow’s legs and started to suck his cock. He felt like Rom’s mouth had barely touched him, he came so quickly, but he was so oversensitised by the whole experience at that point that there was no way he could have lasted long, no matter what they’d done to him. Hell, he’d probably have fallen asleep right away if he wasn’t so aware of the sticky mess still covering his face.

He hadn’t even realised Yaiba had gone until he returned with a damp cloth and started wiping Crow’s face. The come had got everywhere, even in his hair, and Crow sat and patiently waited for the last of it to be cleaned away before finally flopping down on his side. 

Aion and Yaiba soon joined him but Rom, ever the mother hen, went round the room tidying up and collecting the cards strewn around. Just when Crow thought he could finally sleep, the bed dipped alarmingly as Rom leaned over the side and picked up Crow’s discarded hand with a frown. “Crow… You do realise you’d have won with that hand, right?”

“Would I?” Crow buried his face further into Aion’s side to cover up his smile. “What can I say, I’ve always been bad at poker.”


End file.
